Aerith Gainsborough
"I was the last of my kind on Gaia. While in the Senate, that feeling returned. But henceforth, it will be different. Today, Koft will enjoy the luxuries of a Democratic Republic it has not seen in years. The Senate will be reestablished. All positions will be filled according to Koft's people by the next month, and we will prosper from it!" -excerpt of Aerith's Prime Minister inaugural speech. Aerith Gainsborough was a half human and Cetra hybrid hailing from Gaia. She was an important figure on Gaia, helping AVALANCHE save the planet from JENOVA and Sephiroth. She was killed during the conflict, an event that shook the very core of the ragtag group. It was not until BMD completed the three tasks set forth by the Planet was she able to enter the Temporal Plane once again. During the Dimensional Era, she served as the voice of Gaia, speaking on behalf of the Planet as well as its people. Although Rufus Shinra was the de facto leader of the people, Aerith continued to represent them. After the Dimensional Meld, she continued to do so, becoming the Senator of the Gaia District after Rufus Shinra stepped down to become the Governor of Koftia. After the Vullarian War and the assassination of King Lyndon Pilot, Aerith was elected Prime Minister and currently still holds that office. She has one daughter with BMD. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits Aerith was a kind-hearted woman, always looking out for others. She had led a modest life with her mother in a small cottage in the slums of Sector 7 Midgar. When she grew older, she made her way by selling the flowers that grew in the ruins of a church near her home. Although these flowers were rare in Midgar by their own right, Aerith's abilities to sell her flowers were moreso due to her charm and sweet mannerisms. When she joined AVALANCHE, she exhibited a calm determination when dealing with the threats to the Planet. Her conviction enabled her to venture out alone, hoping to deal with the threat of Sephiroth on her own. Unfortunately, this also got her killed. When she was revived by BMD, they led a happy and quiet life during their time in New Midgar. When BMD left, she was heartbroken, but remained resolved in the hopes BMD would realize his mistake and return to her. During the Dimensional Era, Aerith represented her dimension with a calm and collected demeanor, never acting brashly, but always quick to lend aid to those who sorely needed it. She was well-respected as a Dimensional Representative, and was even considered for the DA leadership. She declined, stating that her place was with Gaia, and not representative of all Dimensions in the fold. After the Meld, she continued to play Gaia's representative. She grew tired of Koft's leaders' obsession with toppling Coruscant, eventually leading then President Lyndon Pilot to muster his influence and disband the Koftian Senate. She turned to more extreme measures after the Vullarian War. It is rumored that she was a part of the campaign to assassinate Pilot. After Pilot was killed, she was elected Prime Minister. To this day, she is known to be the kind and shrewd leader of Koft. Relationships Zack Fair Zack was Aerith's first boyfriend. He was a SOLDIER 1st Class who spent much of his time with Aerith while off duty. She wrote and called him at regular intervals when he was out on missions. Zack and Aerith truly did share a love, but it ended when Zack fell to the Shinra Army outside of Midgar. Many of Zack's traits were later seen in Cloud when the two met. In fact, the way Aerith met Cloud was very similar to that of Zack, as they both crashed down into the ruined church and into Aerith's flower patch. Zack was later revived as a gift from the Planet to Cloud after Aerith was revived. Though she was overjoyed with Zack's return, they were caught embracing one another by Aerith's husband, BMD. This caused BMD to leave Aerith in a fit of rage, not knowing that Zack had not returned to rekindle their relationship. Despite the ordeal, Aerith and Zack remained friends even to this day. Since then, Zack had married former Turk operative, Cissnei. Cloud Strife Cloud reminded Aerith of Zack. The two were similar in many ways, and Aerith took an immediate liking in Cloud. Throughout the entire crisis on Gaia, Cloud and Aerith remained steadfast friends. After her death, Cloud continued to pursue Sephiroth in rememberance of Aerith's sacrifice. BMD blamed Cloud for Aerith's death, but in truth, Aerith did not place the blame on anyone. When Aerith was revived, the two remained friends. This friendship continued on through the Dimensional Era and the present. Tifa Lockhart Tifa and Aerith became fast friends after their initial meeting on Gaia. Like the others, Tifa was devastated by Aerith's death, but continued on in her memory. Their friendship was reignited after Aerith's revival. Tifa was maid of honor during Aerith's wedding, and was eventually made the godmother of Giselle when she was born. All throughout the Dimensional Era and Post Meld Era, Tifa and Aerith remained close friends. BMD And then, there was BMD. The two met outside of Sector 5 shortly after BMD had arrived on Gaia. He had no recollection of why he was there or how he got there. Judging by his armor, Aerith assumed that BMD was from outside Midgar, possibly Wutai. The two became friends, Aerith suggesting that BMD move into the local inn. She was an acquaintance of the innkeepers', so BMD paid his way by working oddjobs for them. They grew closer as time went on. BMD risked himself to help Aerith when she was captured by Shinra. As the two escaped with Aerith's new friends, she convinced BMD to help them on their crusade to save the Planet. BMD was reluctant at first, believing that he only helped AVALANCHE to save Aerith. He relented soon afterward, unable to bring himself to let Aerith go alone. Thier relationship grew as time went on. When Aerith was killed, BMD was horrified, and swore vengeance. The Planet assigned tasks in exchange for Aerith's life. After years taken to complete the tasks, the Planet finally revived Aerith. The two led a happy and quiet life together, marrying soon after Aerith's revival. BMD made a life as a mercenary as Aerith tended her flowers and their home. When Zack was revived, BMD witnessed Aerith's and Zack's reuinion and mistook it for something it was not. Aerith was devastated to learn that BMD had left her, leaving absolutely no trace of his whereabouts. Their relationship continued to be strained as the Dimensional Era ran its course. Aerith did not believe half the stories of BMD's atrocities, seeing them as sensationalized works of fiction. However, by the time of the Second Dimensional War, she was forced to see them as they were. They did not reconcile until after the Meld. BMD and Aerith were forced to deal with one another more and more often as Coruscant and Koft began to open diplomacy. After the Vullarian War, it was rumored that BMD and his wife, Nova, had a hand in helping Aerith rise to the seat of Prime Minister. BMD also helped Aerith conceive her first child, Giselle. Although her parentage was concealed from everyone but Aerith and BMD, it was later revealed during the Great Galactic War. Currently, the two still share a close friendship. Giselle Gainsborough It is suggested that Giselle was scientifically created with BMD's and Aerith's DNA shortly after the Vullarian War. Giselle grew up with knowledge of her father, but she was forbidden to speak of him in public. BMD made many secret visits to his daughter and her mother throughout the course of Giselle's childhood. Aerith wanted only the very best for her daughter. When she turned five, Aerith sent her to New Coruscant for her education. By the end of the Great Galactic War, she allowed LX5 implants to be inserted into her daughter in order for her to use biotics. Although Aerith encouraged Giselle's affinty for healing magic, BMD prefered to enable their daughter with more offensive abilities. Giselle currently lives with her mother on Koft. Physical Appearance As a young woman on Gaia, Aerith wore a short, red jacket over a long pink dress. Her hair was a dark brown and was tied in a long braid that fell way past her shoulders and was accented by a pink bow she obtained as a gift from Zack. She had emerald green eyes and smooth porcelain skin. When she became a Representative of Gaia, she traded her modest attire for a more modern look. She usually wore form-fitting power suits, reflective of the attire of upper class Gaia. This continued on through the Dimensional Era and Post Meld. However, it was after the Meld that she began to go without her trademark bow. As Prime Minister, she adopted regal blue robes and tied her hair in a much more modest tail, rather than a braid. Powers and Abilities On Gaia, Aerith wielded the very force of the Planet, being the last of her kind, the Cetra. As time went on, she grew more and more attuned to Gaia, making her one of the most powerful beings in that Dimension. She was renowned for her healing abilities and made use of it on many occasions. Though she tried to refrain from being in battle during the Dimensional Wars, she found herself volunteering for many of the more major events, the final battle with BMD being one of them. After the Meld, Aerith found herself using her charisma and influence rather than her powers. She did not participate in any major conflicts as a combatant since the Meld. Currently, she spends her time mentoring her daughter on healing magic.